


Charles’ Play part 2

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Charles has a punishment for you
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 7





	Charles’ Play part 2

The moment you and Charles came home and both of you were inside, he turned to you. From the look on his face, you could tell you were in for quite the night. A little sigh escaped you with a smile.

Charles noticed and shook his head. “You shouldn’t look so happy, darling. You’re in trouble.”

“What? Why?!” You asked. You’d been good while meeting your parents. But you knew once Charles had an idea, he wouldn't easily let go of it. And if you were in trouble, you would have your punishment.

“I think you know why,” Charles growled. “You didn’t do as I asked. You held back, when I specifically asked you not to!”

A pout crossed your face. “I’m sorry, Charles. I just didn’t want my parents to find out.”

Charles gently rubbed his thumb over your pouting lips. “So instead, you disappointed me. And for that, you must have a punishment. I think fifteen spankings will be enough, don’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Charles sat down, pulling you across his lap. He pulled your skirt up around your hips before tapping the plug he had put inside you. The plug started vibrating, making you moan.

“Now, I want you to count for me, darling. If you stop or lose count, we start over, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned out, pleasure ripping through you.

A hard smack came down. The pain quickly turned to pleasure, especially with the vibrations from the plug, and you counted out one. Over and over Charles’ hand came down on your ass until you finally reached 15. (And if you intentionally miscounted, that was between you and the plug.)

Charles rubbed his hand soothingly over your cheeks when it was finished. He then turned the plug off and took it out.

“Now that you’ve had your punishment, darling, let’s have some real fun.”


End file.
